


You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

by GingerAnn



Series: Ichigo-Grimmjow-Renji [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Just the boys out at a club.





	You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this in a different POV type thing than I usually do... Probably failed. Oh well.

Grimmjow stood in one of the VIP rooms of the club. He had been dating Renji and Ichigo for about seven months now, and this was the first time he got to meet all of their friends. He had met a few of them here and there, but tonight it was someone’s birthday (Orihime's, it was Orihime's birthday) so the whole gang got together to celebrate. Rukia had sprung for the VIP room so they could have a place to relax and chat in between dancing. The room was almost soundproof, the music that was blaring down below at the bar and dance area was at a muted volume. Not that Grimmjow cared much. He was too busy looking out one of the large windows that looked down onto the dance floor. His eyes scanned the crowd of people dancing until he spotted Ichigo. He was dancing with two of his female friends, Orihime and Tatsuki. 

Orihime looked good in her yellow sundress, Grimmjow decided after a few minutes. So did Tatsuki in her little black dress. Before, he probably would have tried to pick up one, or both, of them. But that was before Ichigo and Renji. Now, his eyes were only for Ichigo (and Renji, but the redhead was in the room behind him). Ichigo who looked drool worthy in his tight pale pink button-up shirt and skinny jeans as he moved to the music.

When another man danced his way next to Ichigo, Grimmjow’s eyes narrowed. He felt a growl escape his mouth as the man put a hand on Ichigo’s hip.

“You okay?” Renji asked from Grimmjow’s side. Grimmjow hadn’t even felt the redhead approach. He did feel Renji’s fingers trail down his spine, stopping at the waistband of his pants. Grimmjow shivered under the touch, which made Renji grin. 

When Grimmjow turned his head to look at Renji, Renji just nodded towards the dancefloor. Grimmjow returned his attention to their boyfriend just in time to see Ichigo take the guy’s hand and move it off his hip. Ichigo scowled and shook his head. The man leaned down and said something in Ichigos’ ear. Which made Ichigo raise his hands up in front of his face, the backs of his hands facing the guy. Which, if Grimmjow was closer, he could see that Ichigo had ‘Don’t Touch Property of Renji & Grimmjow’ scrawled across the backs of his hands. Tatsuki’s work. She thought it might deter some of Ichigo’s more persistent admirers. 

The guy said something else. Ichigo shook his head again and pointed to where Renji and Grimmjow were standing. 

“Wave to the moron trying to pick up our boyfriend,” Renji said raising a hand and waving.

Grimmjow did the same, a mean smile on his face.

From where they were standing, they could see the guy’s eyes widen before he darted off. 

They probably did look more threatening than Ichigo. 

Renji had his hair up which just made him look taller than his actual six foot two. He was wearing a black tank top, which showed off his tattoos and muscles nicely, with a pair of well-worn jeans and boots. Grimmjow was an inch shorter than Renji. His blue hair styled so it was mostly standing straight up, a few stray pieces falling over his forehead. He was wearing a black vest that Renji was pretty sure was one of his (it was. Grimmjow stole it a month ago) with nothing under it and black skinny jeans with boots. 

“Aw, I think he was afraid we’d kick his ass,” Renji said grinning at his boyfriend.

“I will if he touches the strawberry again,” Grimmjow replied with a frown.

“Only if Ichigo leaves anything for you to kick,” Renji replied. 

Grimmjow shrugged.

“Go dance with him. This is the only time that he is okay with PDA. Take advantage of that," Renji said.

Grimmjow looked at Renji and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll join you two in a bit. Gonna finish my beer first,” Renji replied to the unasked question.

Grimmjow leaned closer to Renji. They stood like that for a few seconds in silence.

“Need something, babe?” Renji asked with a grin.

“Yeah. You,” Grimmjow said before wrapping a hand around the back of Renji’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Renji rested his free hand on Grimmjow’s hip, fingers teasing the sliver of skin between the vest and pants. Grimmjow nipped at Renji’s bottom lip in retaliation. 

“Ugh, get a room,” a voice said. 

The two of them pulled away from each other with smiles on their faces.

“Don’t be jealous, Ishida,” Renji said, not looking away from Grimmjow, hand still gripping the other man’s hip.

“Fifteen minutes,” Grimmjow said. 

“Fifteen minutes,” Renji repeated.

Grimmjow nodded and left the room. 

Renji watched from the window as Grimmjow found Ichigo on the dance floor. Ichigo didn’t even pause in his dancing as he pulled Grimmjow close. Ichigo moved his hands so one was resting on Grimmjow’s hip, the spot where Renji’s hand was less than a minute ago. The other pressed against the side of Grimmjow’s neck, thumb moving along his jaw. Grimmjow smiled before leaning down and kissing Ichigo. 

“You’re not at all jealous watching that?” Rukia’s voice came from Renji’s side.

“Are you kiddin’? The only thing I’m gettin’ is horny watching that,” Renji said grinning at his best friend.

“I know you, Renji. You used to growl at anyone that even looked at Ichigo for too long. And that was before you two started dating,” Rukia said rolling her purple eyes.

“I know. But I got no reason to be jealous of Grimmjow,” Renji said turning back to watch his boyfriends. They had stopped kissing and were now dancing. Grimmjow had one hand on Ichigo’s ass, the other was resting on his hip. Ichigo’s hands hadn’t moved from their original position. Both men were looking at each other and smiling. It made Renji smile. 

“Really?” Rukia said raising an eyebrow at her friend.

“No reason at all,” Renji replied. “Cause they’re both mine. And I’m theirs.”

“So, you never get jealous?”

“Didn’t say that. I get jealous when I’m stuck at work and I know they’re home relaxing. Or when they go out without me. Not ‘cause I think Ichigo should just be with me. But because I want to be there with both of them.”

Rukia tilted her head slightly and studied the tall redhead.

“I know you don’t get it or whatever, but… we love him,” Renji said. “He’s the piece that we didn’t even know we were missing.”

“I don’t get it. But I don’t have to understand it. As long as you and Ichigo are happy, I’m happy,” Rukia said.

“Good to hear,” Renji said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I really wanna go rub up on my boyfriends and say I’m dancin’.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes again, a small smile gracing her lips.

Renji gave her a grin before heading down to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr - gingerann  
> follow me on Twitter - GingerAnn23


End file.
